


He Went Home Alone

by the_unholyy_trinityy



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Death, Depression, Grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_unholyy_trinityy/pseuds/the_unholyy_trinityy
Summary: He left the hospital alone. No one next to him, and he was cold.
Relationships: Julian - Relationship, Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	He Went Home Alone

His hands gripped the steering wheel, his drink in his other hand as he started going faster away from the building behind him. All alone, his friends following the shitmobile behind him. Julian had tears in his eyes, his cheeks starting to get pink as he held back his tears. He glanced at the passenger seat, about to say something. He cleared his throat, and stopped at a red light, his breath getting shaky. He started thinking, and took a shaky sip of his drink as tears started falling down his cheeks.

_"I love you, Julian, really..This is fucking perfect.." Ricky spoke softly as he admired the almost brand new monte carlo in Julians driveway._

_"It's not a problem, you earned it.." He smiled softly, sipping his drink and handing him the keys. Ricky's breath hitched and he hugged Julian tightly._

_"Thank you.." Ricky said softly, and kissed Julians cheek when no one was looking._

The light turned green. 

Julian started driving again, barely going the speed limit as tears dribbled down his cheeks. He pulled over, and Bubbles, who was driving behind him, did the same thing. He was making sure Julian got home safe, and didn't do anything stupid. Julian started sobbing, spilling his drink a bit.

_"You spilled.." Ricky chuckled, and wiped some of the alcohol off of Julians chin, gently kissing his lips._

_Julian gently kissed back, and held Ricky's cheeks. They stayed in that car all night, and Just talked, sharing a drink. ___

Julian eventually calmed down enough to pull out again, and hiccuped, driving down the long stretch of road. He started to calm down a little, and turned the radio on, leaning back a bit in his seat. Helix started playing, and his lips curled. "It's your song, huh?" He looked over to Ricky's seat, and back at the road, biting his lip enough to make it bleed. 

"I uh..I found a wedding venue.." Julian started talking as if the brunette was in the seat next to him. "It's not too cheap, and it's really pretty..out in the country like you like.." He put his drink in the cup holder, sighing shakily. "Sarah's surrog..surrogate stuff worked out..so.." He held the steering wheel with both hands, going quiet again.

_"We could adopt..? Or maybe the surrongater thing.." Ricky said as he made pancakes for baby Mo. "It's just an idea..only if you want.."_

_Julian wrapped his arms around Rickys waist from behind, kissing his ear. "Perfect.." He said softly, holding the other man softly._

Julian started driving to the gas station. He was avoiding going home as long as possible. Julian parked, and got out, moving to fill the gas, his hands shaking too bad. Bubs pulled in, and Trinity ran out, taking the pump and kissing his cheek. "I got it.." Trinity whispered, and Julian slowly shuffled away, heading inside. He went to the alcohol, and stared at the wall, tears running down his face again, and at this point, he didnt care about who or what was around him. He almost grabbed a bottle of rum, but paused.

_"I think we could stop um..Smoking and drinking as much.." Ricky was painting in the kitchen, his smile cute as he watched Mo play with the paint._

_"If you want too, hun.."_

Julian slowly stood up, and got a bottle of cola from the cooler, and went to the counter, gently setting it down. The small cashier looked worried for him. 

"Long day..?" She asked softly,typing in the numbers on the keyboard.

He nodded, and sniffled. "I lost my..um..my other half..This morning.." 

"She was probably a great woman.." The cashier said.

"He, was the greatest fucking guy.." He teared up as he got his wallet out. "I..Don't have any.." He looked through his wallet, not understanding how he could possibly be out of money. He got a dollar from his pocket, and just stared at it.

_"My lucky dollar.." Ricky whispered, giving it to Julian from his shirt pocket weakly._

_"I can't take that baby, that's yours.." Julian was sat next to his bed, holding his hand._

_"Well..I want you to be lucky, y'know.." Ricky winked, and layed his head back tiredly._

_"It's..." Julian paused as his eyes got watery, and he kissed Ricky's hand. "It's okay to go.." he barely got it out._

_"I love you.." Ricky smiled, and puckered his lips, which made Julian immediately get up to kiss him._

_"I love you too, goofball..I'll be here to pick you up, okay?"_

_"Why are you crying..?" Ricky cupped his cheeks with frail hands, "Don't be a bitch.." Ricky teased as his own eyes got watery. "We lived our lives..Take care of Trin?"_

_The last sentence made Julian choke back tears, and he eventually nodded, leaning against his touch, knowing it was the last time he would feel Ricky's hands on him._

When he snapped back into it, Trinity was paying the lady at the counter. Julian pressed the dollar to his lips, as he started crying. Bubbles came in, and gently led him outside.

He went home alone that night. He didn't drink, and just sat on the couch with a joint, finally relaxing enough to fall asleep.


End file.
